The Writer of Haruhi Suzumiya
by 505 Brigade
Summary: You have a transparent sword, and a perk. Reading people's mind. You can leap through Tokyo Tower in a single leap and punch a hole through concrete like it's made of cake. But as all wise, powerful people always said 'Great power, comes with a great responsibility'. ...Good grief.


Disclaimer : I own nothing but the story

* * *

You set your gaze forth, looking at the blackish creature across the school, standing at an edge of the roof the creature rub it's long claws at each other, shrieking the metallic friction 's tall,slender figure blocks the full moon, making it's presence frighteningly dramatic.

Your breath get's heavier as seconds passes, you have tried everything from clever planning, brute force and using your surroundings. But nothing worked! The latter choice is definietly out since there is not much of the school left uncrushed

"How. . .do we. . .kill that shit!? Koizumi asked, shouting the last part.

You glanced to the left, Koizumi is not holding better than you do, you would have thought he should have more experience in dealing this kind of situation. But after minutes of battle you find that no one stood a chance against the thing.

On that thought you looked at Nagato standing adjacent to your right, her face remain calm and cool, expressionless as always. You knew her better than that though, you also knew that Nagato's face always told you nothing but you always figures her out somehow, maybe one of those unconcious communication Koizumi always rambles about in the better days?

That aside, Nagato is getting desperate too, she and her 'friends' of 10 (originally 100) humanoids with the same capability as her. . .are getting desperate.

You sighed for the 25th time tonight (you keep a count on it for some reason).You have thrown everything you have against the creature, including the other 50 espers and 100 humanoids, after 20 minutes your group are down to 1 esper, 10 humanoid and 2 humans (You are somehow grateful Asahina betrayed you and not involved).

On that reminder, you looked behind at the other human, she is caged inside a spheric shield meant for her protection chuckled, you finally found a way to keep her stay in one spot for nearly half an hour.

Still, you smiled as your gaze met hers, Haruhi Suzumiya kept pounding at the shield that does nothing but thuds, you figured her lips saying things like "Stop!" and "Please!", she shouted your name too sometimes, then combines it with any sequence of the previous words. You know that your smile doesn't do much to keep her reassured that everythings okay. . .you're not sure of that yourself, so all you have to do is to stall the damn creature and hope for the brightest miracle humanity ever wished for.

Minutes passed, yet the creature remain still, rubbing it claws in a mocking manner. Everyone decided to go defensive, not wanting to lose anymore while regaining any strength looked at your hands that is starting to go numb, sure enough the cause is loosing so much blood that it drip swiftly along your elbow, mixing with the dried blood around your grips.

Such damage you sustained yet you are still alive, if not for your super powers you would be a pile of minced meat now. The silence let you think about your choices that led you to this point and you wondered whichever choices that can led you away from this mess.

You didn't get such luxury however as the creature lunges forth at Koizumi, ripping him apart in such speed that everything is a blur, he didn't even get a chance to scream. . . when you readied your stance it goes to the next group.

As it tear apart the humanoids one by one and splattering blood in the process Nagato took the chance of it's rampage and thrust her laser to the creature's chest, to your demise it simply took the hit and proceed to ran toward Nagato while clutching the beaming laser in it's chest.

You can't move, all of your strength were drained and all you can do, is watch. Before the creature thrust it's claws to Nagato's chest. You managed to yell "Nagato!".

That didn't change anything as Nagato spit blood from the impact of metal claws piercing through her heart, in her last moment she looked at you, you muster all of your courage to witness the process of her death, and bid farewell to her through unspoken words.

Nagato nodded ever so slightly, then close her eyes as she exhale for the last time. . .

You now realize that this is all something that Freud would be proud of, to see humanity nightmares actually destroy them,.As you thought about that, the creature walked slowly to you, it maintains it's dignified composure after killing more than 300 hundred living beings.

You closed your eyes 'This is it' you thought, and open your eyes to-

-Thrust you sword once more.

-Look at Haruhi.

-Face the creature, and silently accept your defeat.

. . . . . . . .

-to look at Haruhi once more, this is your last chance to look at the crazy girl that made your life headed this way, and you are happy for it. You don't die from living a normal dream life but you are living everyone else dream! Being a savior, acknowledged as an important person in the society and more importantly, living in honesty.

You smiled at her again, this time you- _If only i made the right choice. . .I would be going with Haruhi to somewhere else where we can have fun without having our life threatened. . ._

 _Haruhi. . .If only i took that romance route. . .I will die knowing that i'm in love with the greatest girl God can offer, and i don't love you for that reason._

 _I love you because you never lie to yourself, you stand true to who you are until the very end. . .Good grief, curse my shoujo knowledge._

 _Haruhi. . .See you later._

-As the creature pointed it's claw to your chest, you merely close you eyes and enjoy your last-

-Breath.

-Flashback.

Flashback, anything that can delay the end of the world!

. . . . . . .

* * *

Trudging this hill. . .Again and again for every last day of my school is not the worst pick for any common highschooler like i am,what i mean by common are getting along with friends,trying luck against the prettiest girl in school and surviving every test with 'barely made it' grades.

But surely every common highschooler would despise and curse this steep hill!Does every morning have to be like this?

"Morning Kyon! As depressed as always"

Hello Taniguchi, your sudden appearance make me think that i might have that 'How worse can it be?' jinx.

"What. . .? Jinx wont happen if you dont say it out loud"

Really? Well you happen to prove it otherwise,anyway you must have something along the latest gossip or 'will fail dating plan' of yours if you are accosting me this early in the morning on this stupid hill.

"Weeell,if you really want to know-"

No,i dont. . .

"-The latest gossip is actually about you!"

. . .Go on

"Some people say that you came out from Suzumiya's house late at night. . .YOU have balls my friend!When i heard it i was like. . ."

How the HELL did he know that!?There is only the Brigade members there!And they wont be stupid enough to tell THIS guy for fun,let alone compromising the world's safety because of some stupid rumor!

If i ask him where he get that from then i literally just dug my own grave on this stupid hill,now how do i squeeze this rotten lemon without spilling it too much?

". . .So i tell Kunikida about it then he-"YOU spread this bullshit too!?

"-said that you like strange girls in strange ways and-"

Alright stop!Listen you. . .one thing i know is that i dont even know where Haruhi's house is!

"R-really?M-my sources are ve-"NO!Your source is as reliable as my fist connecting to your jaw right here on this stupid hill!

Now,we dont want to broke our friendship aren't we?Let alone making another rumor of me beating his very own classmate on the way to school right?

". . . . ."

RIGHT!?

"Yes!Yes!You're right!J-just let me go and i-i'll forget that gossip from Kimidori alright!?"

. . . .Now that is interesting,despite my effort to confirm the rumor by not threatening him,which is an utter failure,i get the source is getting a personal visit of mine. . .Sorry for nearly knocking you out Taniguchi,i am a little tense around these days you see,thanks to a shady group that tried to kill Haruhi and making Nagato sick which piss me off the most.

I'm not telling him the latter,but he seem content by my half-baked apology.

After letting go of Taniguchi's collar,by a new motivation and a little anger i decide to walk faster to school and see how much damage Kimidori had caused.

Ughh. . .

I would say that the 'gossip' that Kimidori spread has reach the whole school,even the third grades are staring at me like. . .like. . .Aah!You get the point!

If this keep up i swear that hill is the last thing im pissed off for!And does the name Haruhi really is THAT popular?I mean, everyone that i pass all the way to class are staring at me, i tried very hard to ignore not that Kimidori who started this.

When i entered my class, i expected a 'staring at the sky' Haruhi.

Instead,i get the 'dragging me by my tie halfway across school' so, ignoring the 5 minutes until class reminder in my mind,i kept up with Haruhi stomping her way to the President's room

"What makes YOU think YOU can just spread a stupid rumor to disband us huh!?"

Inside the president's room,where the atmosphere was extremely hot because of Haruhi's wrath against the President's constant denial,i sit calmly beside the depressed Kimidori,obviously this interface will show her honest expression if necessary,no one can smile when Haruhi is yelling in front of you,maybe Koizumi but not Kimidori she is not a fool

Which made me wonder,are you really that stupid to spread the fact that i travelled through dimensions and ended up in Haruhi's room Kimidori?

"I'm sorry Kyon,Nagato's personal knowledge are limited to the rest of us,your threat are considered very seriously by my. . .leader"

Nagato can hide things from your 'know everything' boss?Thanks to me?I'm flattered by the fact i threatened something that have lived for billions of years but that aside,is it really you who spread it?

". . .Yes,i will make this quick,the reason is that my leader had found. . .A third evolution"

. . .What?The third?

"Yes,now before Suzumiya are done with dear President,i will give you an advice"

. . .Well,what is it?Dont make this more suspense!

"Think of the reason why Suzumiya has such power and abilities,where does it originate"She said,returning to her usual smile then adding a wink at the end

I can only blinked dumbly,it takes awhile for Kimidori's suggestion to ring a bell in the deepest part of my brain,after all these years,i never really thought of it.I mean REALLY thought of it,all i know is that her powers along with Sasaki are gained four years ago,but what made so?

I mean,Haruhi has it because she thinks of herself being a common rabble in the sea of humans in that stadium,Sasaki is still a mystery,and she can't just 'gain' it with no reason whatsoever!

Now,if i get this right then Haruhi should be-

"What are you doing with our enemy Kyon!?We are leaving!"

-Should be done by now,and since when are these two become our enemy?The President may be but Kimidori are neutral you know.

After getting out,i heard a faint shouting from his room,that President need to is Haruhi who still has her face fuming red

It might be cute if she didn't spread that killing vibe of twitching,hands strangling the empty air,and walking like her feet are made of vibe,obviously...

Looking at the watch,i realize that we are late for class,a second later i realize that Okabe are the first in schedule, this makes me yelled at Haruhi to ran for the class.

Even so,late is inevitable,but miraculously we are 20 minutes late yet we are permitted to sit in 's Haruhi's doing if you ask me,she might want to use the time of useless lecture from Okabe to plan something against that President

During Okabe's lecture,i began to think of what Kimidori said...A third god...that is definitely something out of a nightmare,does Kimidori spread that rumor just to get my attention?Or ours...But looking at how she used the President to take Haruhi's anger while she can speak privately at me make it seems like it really is just for telling me that.

I thought she is that President underling,yet she used him like a bait today...Devious.

And, another thing is that source of Haruhi's power,it's from 4 years ago and it happens because of Haruhi not liking herself being normal. If that so then what about Sasaki?Nothing spectacular that trigger her power,unlike Haruhi...who drew that was it again?I recall that Nagato mentioned what it means,which surprise me at the time knowing that Haruhi actually know alien language

"Kyon,daydreaming already?"

Well,thats my cue to look at his way intently while listening to his boring speech. . .

This should be discussed with those three,the Brigade members i mean.I wonder if they too know something about this,it's their habit to keep secrets from me and leaves me to find all of the clues on my own to save the world.

The thought of me getting used by them for their trump card getting stronger as days passed,i too have mine and i simply open my mouth to open my mouth to utter 'that' name

Still,they saved my lives at times,so that means we are helping each other and both benefit

All thoughts aside,i will see what they have to say of my new findings. . .

* * *

Surprisingly enough,all of them have for Haruhi of course,that girl can't stay in one place when she is that angry

"Good afternoon Kyon,what brings you here?"

I took a seat,took a breather and looked intently at refuse the heavenly tea Asahaina made for me.I purposely stare at her to signify what i will say are somewhat related to Nagato

Koizumi and Asahina follows my sight,wondering all the while until Nagato returned my look...

Which prompt her to ask "What is it?"

Well, this morning i and Haruhi went to that President room,when Haruhi yells constant curses at him Kimidori took the chance to say that i should think of where does Haruhi's power too,both of these girls have something that could make it to most mysterious happenings list.

"But i'm sure you had mentioned to all of us that the Entity knows everything..."I said,standing up with slowed motion to make it more dramatic,it's fun to do it once in awhile.

"However..."I continued,mimicking Haruhi's finger raise

"All of you simply stated that Haruhi gain her abilities 4 years ago,which by various staements cause an epic disruption in everything"

I spot Koizumi frowning at the corner of my vision,i would smirk at that but this time i have to be serious with what i have thought about so if they were to deny it again with some sophisticated talks i will keep them pressured by my curiousity

Obviusly,they kept me in the dark for my own the possible existence of a third god,hopefully not as crazy as Haruhi,preferably Sasaki.I cannot let myself indulge in the simple act of keeping Haruhi content and happy,if i were to live a common and normal life then i have to find something that led up to Haruhi's powers.

Starting from these three so-called friends of mine"What cause it...Nagato?...Koizumi?...And Asahina?

Nagato blinked, then staring at my serious face silently as usual. Maybe this is kind of , i think that i should end my facade of being careless, they must be wondering why am i so bold right now, and even i can judge that i'm slightly out of character today.

Asahina fidgeted as the sound of her name ends my question,my serious tone should explain the urgency of the matter itself.

Koizumi on the other hand,sit down and pulled out the chess board,his smile returns and so is his prolonged speechcraft.

"Well, that is quite an insight Kyon, it sounds obvious. You might think of it like 'Why didn't i thought of that?' when you heard it from Kimidori"

Right on as always, you are really annoying Koizumi.

"Even so, most people doesn't care much about the obvious things in their life, thats what they call 'normal'.Only different way of thinking that led humanity time after time of the past ages up to it's current state"

He moved a pawn from his side, then moved the knight from the my side but he knows im not in the mood for it.

"That is all there is to it Kyon,different is what Suzumiya thrives for,that is why she is the key to evolution according to Nagato, an anomaly for the future and a worshipped figure for my kind...Her powers comes from the fact that she is different, no normal people suited for such role because they have no desire to change the world..."

He moved another pawn again, then moved the opposite knight at...Wait,that's not legal.

"This is my game, you are not playing it with me aren't you?I can do whatever i want"

I swear Koizumi if you are explaining something then just do it!Don't make my patience run out for the day just for your stupid talk!And what part of your game are related to Haruhi?

"Sorry, i didn't mean to offend you, but isn't it obvious of what i am trying to say?Look at the board and me who plays it, all of this explains Suzumiya completely"

. . .You are saying that Haruhi is you, and the board along with it's pieces are the world. The other player is?

He chuckled, as if this not confusing enough he moved his queen straight up to the opposite's king

"If you were to play against me, you would remind me of the rules and says that i'm cheating right?"He said, knocking the black king out of the board.

As the black king piece fall, my vision kept on it for awhile,as if it's a world class , there are people that used the principle of 'make every moment precious' and when i thought of it i started to see what Haruhi always wanted.

Her definition of precious moments and normality itself contradicts however, as precious means something that either what she seeks for her entire life or something no one ever saw before, and normal means doing what others do, that means she will get the same result and same form of sucession anyway.

This is something we all knew from the start of this club, but that falling chess piece, that exact moment as it touch the table reminds me of something...And gives me something new to think about.

"Koizumi, what would happen if i let Haruhi fell to the ground that day?"I ask, my eye remained on the black king.

I heard Asahina gasping as quick as she close her mouth, this is a sensitive subject i it doesn't hurt to answer right?

Koizumi tapped his finger on the table, as seconds passed i'm starting to feel the intense stare from the esper, he obviously know where this conversation is going and he doesn't like it...

"Well, as i have told you universe will be des-no,vanish to be exact wi-"

"What about the time before that? She doesn't have anything god-like, and you said she can trigger her power only by wishing for it to be i let her fell that day while she is unconcious then Sasaki will replace her right?"I cutted him, i grabbed the fallen chess piece as Koizumi took a deep breath.

Just he was about to say anything, Nagato turned to him and say"He is correct, if Suzumiya were to be eliminated by Fujiwara dropping her from two stories high with concrete floor landings at her unconcious state then she won't have any chance to eliminate any data."

Not sure to thank her for supporting my argument, i mean, we are predicting events because of Haruhi's death no one like the subject and so do i, but if this third god really exist then if either Sasaki or Haruhi dies then the world are safe

However, a third god means that more shady groups are behind the scenes along that third god, speaking of which Nagato, do you have anything on this third god Kimidori spoken of?

. . . . . . . . .

"Nagato?"I asked again, she is gazing down without even a hint of her wanting to say anything

Somethings wrong, Nagato is it classifed? If it is then at least tells me what Kimidori said about where does Haruhi's power came from

"A third god?Kyon did you just say a third god?"Asked Koizumi, his voice cracked at the latter part, surprise Koizumi, i know something you don't and i will brag about it after Nagato confirms it

"A t-t-t-third g-god?T-that's. . .Impossible!"Said the ever cute Asahina, even her stuttering gives me a vision at her bewildered expression without looking at her.

Yes, before she told me to think of Haruhi's power she said that she discovered 'a third evolution'.I'm pretty sure that she said a third god so there...

And i probably have the exact same expression like you guys when i heard it, it's ridiculous if we have to handle another god when one is more than you okay there?

She quickly looked at me when i said that, then nodded. C'mon Nagato recess are almost over tell us what the Entities know.

. . . . . ."We apologize, that information is to remain classified"

. . .Whoa, is that you Nagato? I am shocked just like everybody else in the room who took a step back from Nagato, her voice suddenly turn to a really deep male voice, like one of those hollywood top actors. . .

"Nagato are you okay?"Koizumi asked, after that Nagato merely nodded and her other voice responded

"Please, this is just an override on our interface to show you just how concerned we are about this third god. . .No grim situation has appeared however, we are simply concerned. The third god that Kyon mentioned turns out to be the worst of all" Wow, he even made it sound like a wisdom.

This is so weird, Nagato is speaking with a male, deep boss deep voice i mean, i never thought that IDTE can actually spoke for themselves let alone having a direct conversation with us

At this moment, everyone just stood in silent, we really don't know what to do or what to Koizumi doesn't seem able to make out any words from that smart-ass brain of ? Trembling,i might have to move closer to know, in case she fainted.

Wait, worst of all?What made it so?

"Well, not really the worst to us, if there is anything we know about this third god then he is worse to you only, Kyon. . .Let us put it this way. What will you do if Haruhi finds out that you are dating someone else beside her but she accidentally finds out?"

. . . . .What kind of an explanation is that? Nothing goes between me and is a friend and i don't think that she would mind if i have a girlfriend beside her.

"Really?"Nagato's boss ask, as sarcastic as her boss could

. . . . .Good grief. . .No,you are right, the world will vanish because of me enjoying my youth. . .What are you trying to say?. . .Whoever you are.

"This third god. . .Oh, you will find him soon enough"

WHAT!? Are you serious?Is he in this building?

"Are you saying this third god is inside this school? Or close to us?"Koizumi ask, his tone is just as frantic as i am.

For the first time in our life, Nagato not her, but her boss in his wisdom-ish voice least her expression nearly laughing get captured to my is somewhat creepy.

Nagato stood, then slowly walk towards the window. The way she walked made her like doing it in purpose of...drama?Or building up tension between us?

Taking a glance at Koizumi who has his hand slightly shaking proves that Nagato's boss have suceeded in scaring us, like i said before a third god are much,much more then a keeping awake for 24/7 in Koizumi's case, he always complained that he doesnt have the much needed sleep everytime Haruhi get pissed, most of the time he barely sleep at is, if what he said was true.

Basically, a third god will keep us on the edge, since we have to took care two gods...Wait, Sasaki has her own group, Haruhi is ours but how about this other god? Surely he or she has a group?

Nagato shook her head, clearly this time she is completely controlled by her boss, her movement are not as lithe as it used to be, each move she make looks sluggish and much more boyish.

But...Let's just keep your focus on the matter at hand. So i insisted that Nagato should share of what she know about this so-called third god.

"We know that this 'god' as you humans refers it, maybe not as unstable as Haruhi Suzumiya. What's more this god maybe not as open minded as that second god, in order of appearance within accordance of your knowledge, so this third god maybe much more threatening than the other you that each of our verifications of their likehood are still inside the 'maybe' status"

. . .That is not helping, boss of the Interface. You are saying the same thing anyway! What i ask for is what you know about this new god?Beside the threat level.

"And we have answered all we know about, threatening and worse than others. The reason of why we haven't being able to analayze this third god is simply because third god exist just god haven't made any sort of disturbance nor "

Good grief. . .Then now all we can do is wait until he or she does?

"Yes"

"Strange, none of my colleagues have any clue about this new god. . .It seems that the Entities are right Kyon, we have to wait for this third god unleash their power"

Why do you make it sound like it's the safest choice there is?The word 'unleashing' is not encouraging me to actually sit and wait for it to happen. Can't your agents find them now?

"I'm afraid not, as the only way is through a direct contact with the person. That will jeopardize the world's safety if this third god is as dangerous as Nagato's superior had insisted"

"U-Umm, can i say something?"

Of course Asahina, why shouldn't you? Your cute, meek voice lifted my spirits already!

. . .I sounded like a pervert there, luckily i only nod at her without saying it.

"We should go to our are 10 minutes late. . ."

. . .Shit! Alright everyone, we will continue this later. Until that time i want all of you to keep your ears and eyes open! Nagato!

". . . . . . . ."

Looks like your boss is gone. . .Good. Try to scan the entire school for anything abnormal, beside Haruhi of , sacrificing your time in class alright?

She merely nodded. . . She is Nagato alright.

My part is probably the most dangerous, as it involves Haruhi. I didn't tell them this, since i was about to ask Haruhi of her doing in this third i will make it as vague as possible to her, don't want to end the world before we got a lead in this third god.

 **Author's notes** : So, here is my experiment of giving Haruhi Suzumiya series some supernatural action through second-person view (later on). As you may have noticed Kyon is slightly different in terms of personality here, he is easier to be irritated and not that 'i don't care' type of guy, i'm trying my best at keeping his sarcastic narration but i always see Kyon as that 'passive-aggressive' and skeptic kind of guy, this story will have a more aggressive Kyon. Apologize for wrong formats and typos, i have a shitty connection and this site keeps eating my original free to correct any plots, time-line or cultural notes, i'm not a good researcher.


End file.
